The Ivy Tower
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: The Sisterhood have always been thirteen that is until Hermione transitions and becomes the fourteenth. Severus is forced to protect her from those who would use Hermione's new powers for death and destruction. HG/SS Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: This will be a SS/HG romance fic if you don't like that pairing then this story isn't for you.**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

 _The ground trembles as the soldiers march towards the ivy-covered tower. After tonight, no one will ever question their power again, not after they slay the Sisterhood and claim their power._

 _They will do what others have failed to do in three thousand years they will kill the mystical thirteen._

 _Little do they know they will never make it to the tower before the night ends, they will scream out while their blood seeps into the dirt._

 _No one takes on the Sisterhood and lives to tell the tale._

* * *

 **Nearly a thousand years later**

Madam Pomfrey desperately tries to bring down, Hermione Granger's temperature. Every spell and potion she has used so far have done nothing to assist the Fifth year Gryffindor.

It's strange, almost as if something is making Hermione burn from the inside. She doesn't know how much' more she can do to aid her or if anything she has done has helped in any way.

Hermione opens her mouth and screams out in agony while thirteen crows watch patiently outside Hogwarts. The pain coursing through her body was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Hermione knows that Madam Pomfrey is saying something to her, but she can't hear over her own screams.

Hermione closes her eyes and curls up into a ball waiting for the agony to end.

It could have been hours or minutes when she felt a cold hand against her forehead. The skin was rougher than Madam Pomfrey's but the effort to open her eyes to see who it belong to was too much for her.

Her head felt as if someone was shoving hot needles in it.

Maybe she was dying it would make sense to her if she were. Could she have been hit by a dark curse that would make her suffer before she died?

She tries to replay everything that happened before the hospital wing, but all she can recall are little fuzzy memories. Hermione remembers eating lunch, her classes are a blur and then nothing.

Hermione didn't try to fight the blackness that took her, she just wanted the pain to come to an end.

* * *

"This is unlike anything I have ever seen before Poppy," Severus says, watching Hermione's face twitch in sleep.

"I don't know if her no longer screaming is a good or bad all I do know is her temperature is rising and I can't stop it," Poppy sighs, her face and eyes showing the worry she feels.

Severus was worried too, but he hid it. He was also confused as to what was causing this. He had a feeling Dumbledore knew or, at least, had some suspicion of what was going. Maybe once he shook off Umbridge, who was following him around like a fly follows the smell of shit he might tell him and Poppy something.

"We better hope it isn't contagious because if it is, it will spread through Hogwarts before anyone has a chance to do anything to stop it," Severus commented, praying that it wasn't. He gave up caring about his own life years ago, but nearly every magical child from eleven upwards was at Hogwarts.

From the look on Poppy's face, he could see that she had been too busy taking care of Hermione to consider it might become an epidemic.

That's the problem with the Wizarding World they think they're so superior that these things would only affect Muggles. More than once that arrogance had led to mass deaths like the Dragon pox deaths just over fifteen years before that wiped a great deal of the older generation.

Abraxas Malfoy had been one of them and Severus had seen him die because he refused to take the threat of catching it seriously.

Hermione let out a whimper and her sweat covered face scrunches up the same way it does when something confuses her class. The look is rare, but Severus has seen it on her face.

The only reason Severus had noticed it was because after she got the look she would hide that it ever happened. He wonders what confuses her in her sleep.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore has learned to hide his dislike of someone. He's grateful for that as Dolores Umbridge follows him to the Quidditch pitch.

He knows she is just waiting for the right moment to try to force him out of Hogwarts. She's as see through as adult just as much as she was as a child. Her bitterness has not lessened over time either.

He sees the thirteen crows hovering above she doesn't even if she did see them, she wouldn't know what it signifies. If she did, she wouldn't prattle on about how the Ministry knew best she would run.

There should only be twelve crows not thirteen. A storm is coming, the balance of power has shifted, but only a few know it right now and he is determined to keep it that way.

If the Ministry or worse Voldemort knew what was happening, it could end with countless deaths.

Salazar learnt it the hard way, but so did so many others that you don't interfere in the Sisterhood affairs nor did you try to fight them.

He hoped that Voldemort wouldn't repeat the mistakes of his ancestor, but everything he had done so far proved he was just as arrogant.

* * *

 **Author Note: I will try to make the next chapter longer and update as quickly as I possibly can. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the first chapter. I would also like to thank Angel N Darkness whose encouragement has helped me get this written and posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Author's Note: I really want to thank Crystal for looking over this and whatever 55 for betaing it.**

Albus Dumbledore walks carefully through the trees in complete darkness. He knows where he is going or, at least, he thinks he does.

He has only been here twice and neither time ended particularly well. Once was when he was seven years old to visit Alivia after she changed and was taken in the night by the Sisterhood. That time he was denied entry inside and warned to stay away.

The second time was to plead for help against Voldemort, which was refused.

He hadn't attempted to harm them so it wasn't their problem but now with Hermione changing he would make sure that they knew he was just as much their problem as everyone else's.

The tower was within his sights it still looks just as powerful and mysterious to him as an old man as it did when he was a child. The only difference was the journey was less tiring when he was a young boy and responsibility didn't weigh so heavily on him then.

 _ **Line Break**_

Dabria looked like a beautiful young goddess. Her skin flawless, teeth, straight and white, long black hair and green eyes. She didn't look a day over twenty and if Albus didn't know she was nearly two-thousand he wouldn't believe it by the way she looked.

Dabria wasn't surprised at his arrival to the tower, but she was more friendly and inviting than the two previous occasions.

"You're here because of the girl I take it," Dabria told him, her delicate looking hands passing him a glass of red wine.

He didn't intend to drink a drop of it and he knew that she knew it too.

"Yes," Albus answered, there was no point in pretending he was here for any other reason. "I know she is one of you I remember Alivia going through the same thing, I just don't know how it's possible when all thirteen are still alive."

"It's a mystery to me too," Dabria informed him, her voice similar to that of a child on Christmas morning. "I know everything that ever was and everything that will ever be. I can tell you how and when I will die yet this girl is a mystery not only to myself but to my Sisters as well".

This was not the answer he wanted or was expecting.

"What can you tell me?" He asked, swirling the wine around in the glass.

Dabria let out a sigh, almost as if she were mentally going through what to say and what not to say.

"Until I and my Sisters know what she is the girl cannot know about any of this. Because if the girl is a threat to us or the Wizarding World we will need the element of surprise to stop her. "

"Her name's Hermione and you mean, if she's a threat you will kill her," Albus said, the disgust in his voice thinly disguised.

"Yes, I won't lie to you about it if we have to kill the girl we will. She isn't meant to exist, nor does anyone know what she's cable off," Dabria told him as if she were explaining to a small child why they had to eat their vegetables. "She's one of us and our responsibility, but for now, she will stay Hogwarts".

"And what happens if in that time Voldemort finds out what she is?".

"That it is your concern. I told you once we cannot get involved in this war. The outcome of this war is already written and any interference from us could lead to disaster".

 _ **Line Break**_

Severus wishes he knew where Dumbledore had crept off too. It was the middle of the night and he had been gone from the castle for several hours.

Somehow he had got roped into taking care of Hermione on his own so far she sleeping and her temperature had almost returned to normal but the whole situation was odd. The fact she couldn't be woken up or one minute she burning up the next she wasn't.

The earlier arrival of idiot friends demanding answers hadn't put him in the greatest of moods.

The only upside to the night was that he hasn't been summoned by the Dark Lord.

It was strange seeing Hermione Granger so quiet and still, no book in her hand or her hand in the air.

 **AN2: Please click that button and review.**


End file.
